


Homerun

by Jayswing103



Category: Henshin Ganbo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: The story of Henshin Ganbo as told from Ichizono's perspective.
Relationships: Ichizono/Sunaki





	Homerun

Ichizono was 16 when she experienced her first heartbreak after her friend Hiroi found a love letter addressed to her from the boy she liked. Hiding away her hurt behind a smile she assured her friend that she’d turn him down, all the while seething at her refusal to even read the letter he must have poured his heart into, let alone turn him down face to face.   
  
Ichizono was 16 when she had to watch Sunaki’s expression fall as he realized that Hiroi wasn’t coming, that she hadn’t even so much as glanced at his letter before sending her friend to reject him. The look of dejection on his face was probably one of the most painful things she had experienced in her short life.   
  
Ichizono was 16 when she found Sunaki moping alone after class. A surge of jealousy shot through her when she realized that he was staring at Hiroi from the window. Hearing him sigh her name so sadly when she wanted nothing more than to hear him sigh her name instead made something inside her snap and she ended up berating him.

  
Ichizono was 16 when she chased after him, desperate to spend even just a bit more time with him. She ended up berating him again, and she hoped that her insults, some too specific for a casual observer, didn’t reveal how much she had been looking at him. After that, unable to stand seeing him hurt so badly, she tried motivating him, though whether he would take her words to heart would have to be seen.

Ichizono was 16 when she watched Sunaki pushing himself to the limits again and again during practice. A part of her was happy to have influenced him in such a way, but another part of her was in despair knowing that he wasn’t doing this for her, but for another girl. Even so she still couldn’t bring herself to stop going, to stop watching, to stop loving.

Ichizono was 16 when she attended the game that changed everything. When Sunaki hit the game winning homerun and everyone else was watching the ball fly through the sky she, instead, couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. All these people only saw his results, not all the effort he put in to get there, not like her.

  
Ichizono was 16 when she experienced her second heartbreak after Hiroi handed her a flashy letter addressed to the boy who’s letter she had ignored all that time ago and asked her to deliver it for her. Ichizono wished with all her heart that she could just tear up that letter and be done with it, but she wasn’t that kind of person.   
  
Ichizono was 16 when she once again met up with Sunaki, reminiscent of that day so long ago when she had to reject him for the person who now admired him. She knew how this would go, who he would choose, after all Hiroi was the class madonna, and yet she tried her best to play it off so he wouldn’t notice her trembling as she gave him the letter.   
  
Ichizono was 16 when she was embraced from behind exactly like the piece of advice she had given him on that day. And though her heart was racing and her face was flushed, she still couldn’t hold back the fear that this was all a joke, that he had made some kind of mistake. And when he confirmed that it wasn’t, well…   
  
Ichizono was 16 when she had her first kiss, turning around in Sunaki’s grip and snatching away his lips. And even though she was sure that Hiroi would hate her for this, even though she was sure that she had just lost her friend, she couldn’t keep a smile off her face.   
  
Ichizono was 16 and today was the best day of her life.


End file.
